Take a chance on me
by galwaygossipgirl
Summary: Most stories start with a chance - a chance encounter, a risk, an unexpected outcome. This story is no exception. For Mimi Force it started with a limousine, Kingsley Martin, two plane tickets to Paris, and one monosyllabic word, yes.
1. Chapter 1

Most stories start with a chance, a chance encounter, a risk, an unexpected outcome. This story is no exception.

For Mimi Force it started with a limousine, Kingsley Martin, two plane tickets to Paris, and one monosyllabic word, yes.

"We need you in Paris, Force. Will you come? Please?"

Mimi gazed into Kingsley's lustrous silver eyes, not a vestige of smugness remaining in them. He was pleading with her. A smile slowly emerged on Mimi's coral lips, accompanied by the word that would alter the course of her life indefinitely. Yes.

As the plane touched down on the runway of Charles De Gaulle airport, Mimi heard the audible sigh of relief from her fellow passengers. Then began the frantic flurry of parents unbuckling their children, unloading the overflowing luggage from the overhead compartments, and taking out their phrasebooks to attempt speaking broken French.

"Oh the joys of flying economy class" Mimi muttered, sarcasm dripping from her voice. But Kingsley just chuckled throatily, his lips forming a dazzling smile. The smile that made her inanimate heart fill with bubbles of joy, and elevated her spirits like a hundred overfilled helium balloons.

He leant over and kissed her gently, sending shivers racing down her spine as his cool lips brushed softly over hers. Mimi felt intense, voracious joy fill her, a thousand fireworks exploding on the receptors of her brain, glorious and alive. And it scared her. No, absolutely terrified her. Wanting someone, needing them this bad was as scary as it was exhilarating. Because she was vulnerable. Mimi knew that if anything ever happened to Kingsley, her heart would convulse in searing agony, and burst into tiny, shattered fragments. And everyone knows that County Paris will never suffice once you've found your Romeo.

The bing of the seatbelt sign quickly snapped Mimi out of her contemplation and back to reality. She picked up the venators pack Kingsley had brought for her, smiling as she noticed the Louis Vuitton valise he had packed it in and joined the queue the queue of shuffling people, all anxious to see the city of lights painted all the vivid hues of autumn. She smiled blithely as Kingsley entwined his hand with hers as they stepped onto the solid ground of her favourite city (well apart from New York), Paris.


	2. Chapter 2

** _Authors Note: _**_Yes, I know it's been a while since updated, but I was busy..am..procrastinating :P This chapter is'nt my best (try worst), but I hope you read and review, please! I'm dedicating this chapter to Maria for giving me The Verona Enquirer in which to write:) I'd also like to dedicate it to everyone who reviewed.. Reading your reviews again inspired me to write, so thanks :)_

* * *

Jack Force flinched as yet another pin was jabbed through his suit. For the past hour he had stood on a little platform in the back of the tailor's shop being poked and prodded with pins. At least it was the final fitting before Sunday he consoled himself, and by this stage he needed consoling. He was getting bonded on Sunday to someone he could barely tolerate, meaning he could never be with the one he truly loved, Schulyer. He shook his head – women constantly surrounded him, yet they still confused him to no end.

After a few more pinpricks the tailor said Jack was finished, promising to have the suit done by Saturday. Finally, thought Jack, glad to hear the words he had been longing for all day. He stepped off the platform and quickly changed back into his regular clothes. As he was heading out the door he felt his iphone vibrate in his pocket - a message from Mimi. Jack shoved the phone back in his jeans' not bothering to read it. He couldn't face Mimi's interrogation without a cup of coffee coursing through his veins.

Jack strolled down 5th Avenue, looking out for the nearest place to get a cup of coffee. He soon found a Starbucks and went inside. He ordered a regular coffee, not in the mood for any of the fancy crap Mimi liked. He swiped his platinum American Express, and sat down in a quiet corner. Sipping the hot, bitter froth, he opened the message. "Sorry, have to cancel the bonding, Venerator business came up in Paris. Call the planner, will you?" Jack shook his head, typical inconsiderate Mimi. Sure, he probably should be heartbroken, or at least sad right now, but frankly he was just pissed. What a waste of an afternoon.

* * *

Back in Paris, Mimi and the other venerators were in Kingsley's hotel suite making plans. The next day they would set out on a reconnaissance mission around Paris. They needed every scrap of information they could find about Charles' whereabouts before they entered the dangers of Lutetia. After nearly a full hour of planning, the Lennox brothers left, intent on getting a good night's rest. As Mimi went towards the door after them she heard Kingsley say the words she'd been hoping desperately to hear. "Stay."

Mimi continued walking away until she heard all the doors closing. Then she quickly doubled back and slipped into Kingsley's room. He was now lying on the bed, arms folded, waiting impatiently for her as if she were gone a week instead of a minute. As Mimi took off her jacket she saw a flicker of something in his radiant eyes. A slow smile emerged on Mimi's glossed lips. "Hello again, Mr. Martin."

Mimi sauntered towards the king-size bed, the heels of her new boots making soft clicks against the mahogany floor. Kingsley sat up and patted the plush, velvet throw next to him, raising an eyebrow in his usual suave-with-a-hint-of-arrogance way. Never one to do as she was asked, Mimi just smiled deviously and put a manicured finger against his chiselled chest, forcing him back down. Kicking off the boots she had spent hours (and hundreds) looking for on the Champs-Élysées that day, she climbed atop the bed. Kingsley raised his head and stared intently into Mimi's cerulean-blue eyes. She gazed back into his, seeing the adoration, and then without breaking her gaze leaned over to place her coral lips on his.


End file.
